Chapter 1: The New Mutants
by Mousetalon
Summary: When three new mutants are found, they turn out to have strange powers, will they lurn to control their mutant abilities?


X-men evolutions fan fiction.

_This takes place before the younger mutants come, but I didn't put spyke in because I didn't need him. This was my first Fan Fiction and it was a lot of fun!_

Charles Xavier heard the alarm from his study; Cerebro had found a new mutant. The elevator swung open and Charles rolled up to Cerebro and the mechanical voice said '_three new mutants found'_

"Hmm very interesting" Charles said

'_Name: Lium Smith Age: 15 Location: Middletown, Connecticut' _The computer said _'Name: Raven Cross Age: 15 Location: Middletown Connecticut' _The computer carried on for the third time '_Name: __Vartuhi Nakashian Age: 15 Location: Middletown Connecticut' _

"Peculiar…" He said

"What's peculiar professor?" A voice said behind him as Jean Grey came into the room followed by Scott Summers, two of his students

"Three mutants in the same place, located at the same time… I think we ought to check this out, assemble the other students and ready the X-Jet," Professor X said

Kitty and Kurt teleported into the hanger where Rogue, Scott, Jean, Storm, Logan and Professor X were getting ready to leave.

"So vat can these new mutants do Professor?" Kurt asked while they were in flight.

"Well, I'm not sure yet, all we know is that the boy, Lium's powers caused another one of the mutants to be put in the hospital, apparently, he cannot control himself while using his powers at all" Professor X said "I think one of the girls, Raven, has some kind of physic powers"

"Are you sure there safe?" Kitty asked

"No, but we cannot turn down a mutant." Storm said

They landed the jet in an abandon parking lot at the far edge of town and set off towards the hospital where the mutants currently were. When they entered the room, there were two teenagers in the hospital beds; one was a boy with scruffy hair with his hands on his face. The other was a blind girl with thin red hair, seeming cheerful, despite the bloody bandages on her face, and then there was a tall girl sitting in a chair between the other two with long ginger hair. The boy lifted his face towards the group of people that entered the room. He looked towards his friends who had been trying to reassure him that it wasn't his fault, but was now silent. They stared at the people, when a bald man in a wheel chair started talking

"Hello" He said "My name is Charles Xavier"

"I'm Raven Cross" Raven said immediately and happily "This is Silence, well her real name is Vartuhi but everyone calls her Silence, and that depressed sight right there is Lium Smith"

"Well, I run a school, near New York, for children with unique abilities, such as yourselves" Charles Xavier said

"You're all mutants?" Lium said quietly

"Yes Lium, just like you" a girl with red hair and green eyes said

"Yes, these are a few of my students, Jean Grey, Scott Summers, Kurt Wagner, Kitty Pryde, and Rouge. And my colleagues, Logan and Storm." They all nodded to each of them in turn.

"So, what do you want with us?" Lium said

"We want you to join us" Storm said "We can help you with you're abilities"

"Speaking of, what _are _your powers?" Rouge said

Raven didn't waste a second "Well, I can taste emotions as flavors and things and see peoples destinies, Silence (she doesn't talk much by the way) can send people any emotions she wants by touching them, and Lium-"

"I'm a monster…" Lium finished for her

"You are _not!_ For the last time!"

"Raven look what I did to you!" Lium said "I could have killed you!"

"You weren't going to hurt me!"

Kurt looked at the two then turned to Lium "Vat do you turn into?"

"Well… It's kind of like… I giant wolf, except, I can't control anything about it, and it hurts to transform…" Lium said shuddering "And I transformed when I was stressed out over a test and… I attacked Raven"

"Well then, are you coming? We can help you control your powers and use them for good"

"Well I'm going!" Raven said and hopped out of her bed. Silence turned to Lium and nodded, then stood by Raven.

"Well, if you guys are going, I'll go…" Lium said

"Then we'll need to contact you're parents and tell them-"

"No need…" said Lium "Raven's mom kind of hates her, mine wouldn't care and Silence's-"

"Are gone" Silence said quietly

"Very well then, shall we go?" Xavier said

"How are we getting there?" Raven said curiously

"Private Jet" Scott said following Logan out of the hospital after they were checked out.

"Sweet!" Raven said "So, what's with the shades?

"My eyes emit high energy beams when I don't wear these."

"Nice!" Raven said "All I do is taste stuff… And its impossible to be around Lium for a long time because he is scared all the time!" She raised her voice so Lium could hear from behind them, who promptly turned bright red.

Silence was whispering into Lium's ear "Sorry about her" he said to Kitty and Kurt who had been trying to get her to talk "She's extremely shy, that's why we call her 'Silence'"

"So what's this institute all about?" Lium asked

"Well, it's a school for Mutants who need a place to go. There aren't many of us yet, just the ones that came today. But the institutes cool, everyone's nice there, just don't get on Logan's bad side." Kitty chuckled

They arrived at the jet, which was the weirdest thing the three of them had ever seen and boarded it. Lium, quite reluctant, because he hated heights was persuaded by Raven, who, despite being much smaller than him, managed to push him onto the jet.

They all seated in the jet and they took off. Lium was sitting across from Raven, who was talking with Kurt, and Rouge was sitting next to Silence, who was actually talking to the girl. Lium had his eyes closed, wishing the flight to be over, and as if magic they were in a few minutes, standing in a giant hanger, which was under the basketball court. Kurt and Scott showed Lium to his room which was beautiful, it was just as big as the one at his house, with walls lined with bookshelves and a closet full of brown and black colored outfits.

Jean, Rouge and Kitty showed Silence and Raven to the room that they would be sharing. Silence thought it was amazing, since she grew up in an orphanage, sharing her room with many people. Raven immediately took the bed by the window and looked in a box on it which had yellow sleeves, Silences were frosty blue. Lium was having an excellent time in the mansion, with the endless halls to explore with Silence and Raven. When he heard Professor Xavier's voice in his head calling him to come see him. He said goodbye to his friends and went to go find him.


End file.
